The Chosen One
by A Mere Servant of God
Summary: When Danny's older self comes back to wreak havoc, Danny starts to think that he has failed in his promise to his family never to became evil. Has he? Cancelled, perhaps simply postponed, details inside.
1. He's the Chosen One

This is a complete story. However, it could also be part of a larger one. It all depends on how everyone takes the story. There will never

be a sequel. But if you want this middle part of the story, to really come to life, then review my story for the goodness that it is. I will

consider continuing the story based on review quality, not review number. So, in other words...REVIEW, PEOPLE!

Danny Phantom belongs to Nickolodeon Studios, and, more specifically, Butch Hartman. Chosen One is copyright A2 and Sega.

* * *

Danny Phantom had become evil. 

The newspapers all screamed the headlines. _Ghost Boy's True Visage. Disturbing Fiend Attacks the Town. Our Resident Hero…or Our Own Evil?_

Danny Fenton, however, was still looked upon as a wallflower.

He stared at the news broadcast covering the latest attack on screen, eyes wide with disbelief, grief, and regret of things he hadn't done.

He watched his enemy…his ultimate enemy…his future self dance a reckless path of destruction throughout the city. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he sank into his chair, not wanting to see anymore. The remote was in his dad's hand; otherwise Danny would turn it off.

_-I promised them…-_ he thought, _-I promised them I'd never become that. And I failed that promise…-_

"I always knew that ghost boy was no good!" yelled Jack Fenton, breaking into young Daniel's thoughts. "That evil ghost has gone too far this time! He is a menace to this city and he needs to be destroyed!"

Danny kept his eyes closed and his posture slumped, trying his best to blend with the armchair, and be the wallflower he was legendary for being. But with every insult his father spewed, he cringed.

What his parents said about him before was bad enough. True, they were totally ignorant about the subject they were speaking on. They rarely ever checked to get their facts straight. But it still stung. And knowing that this time, it was true, pretty much killed Danny on the inside.

About this time, Jazz would usually try and defend the "ghost boy", but before she could, the familiar dinner cry came from the kitchen, courtesy of his mother.

"Cooome aaand get it!"

Jack literally bounded from his seat into the kitchen, turning off the TV on his way out. Jazz followed, walking, stealing a loving, sad glance at her little brother. Danny slowly got up and began to walk, dragging his feet the whole way, shoulders slumped, sadness practically emanating from his body.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked his mother. "You seem so sad…"

Danny actually looked up for a second. "The ghost attack. It makes things seem so futile…" he replied truthfully, in a way. The only thing that had kept his older self, who obviously was temporarily weaker after using so much energy to escape, was the ghost shield, which could not increase in size, a glitch that just _had_ to happen this week.

His father, serving the food (in order to sneak a bite or two on the way to the table), set the delectable dinner in front of the half-ghost. "I know it seems like nothing's working, but I'm working on an invention that will allow me to eradicate that ghost once and for all!"

Danny seemed to get worse, not better, from this announcement. This bewildered his dad, and, (more difficulty) his mom. He pushed his plate away. "May I be excused? I don't feel well."

"Sure, dear."

Danny trudged upstairs, mumbling, "If you need me, I'll be on the roof." But what drew his parents, and his sister, to take the alternate-trapdoor route to the roof, was the music.

No one there knew why the music seemed to be coming from somewhere in Danny (besides Jazz, who knew it was probably a new ghost power), but they all felt compelled to hear more. They weren't worried about the neighbors, as they had put in a soundproof barrier up that was automatically switched on each night.

They could all sense, somehow, that this song wasn't purposely being broadcast, and was meant to be private, and therefore felt a little guilty. But none wanted to stop the sweet, low notes.

As Maddie helped Jack onto the roof, Jazz watched her brother trudge, with every step, another beat. All three there, eyes seemed to turn into a camera, watching a video, going into angles thought not possible for humans alone, truly seeing what was intended to be seen with the music. That's how powerful the music was.

Suddenly, three electric guitar bursts filled the air. A space followed, and the keyboard played, and a few scenes from Danny's fights streamed past, so fast you wouldn't recognize anything but color if you didn't know what you were looking at. The electric guitar strummed thrice three more times, each time followed by some more scenes.

Finally, Danny sat down on the edge of the roof. He slowly scanned the city with his eyes. Then, without moving his mouth, he began to "sing".

_**I can't remember **_

_**Anything at all.**_

_**I've been turning it all around.**_

A newspaper fluttered through the breeze, hitting Danny in the thigh. He picked it up and looked at the headline. _Danny Phantom…a Villain!_

**_I'm sorry…_**

_**So sorry…**_

_**Is this what I have become?  
**_

He crumpled the paper, and then let it fly through the breeze again. He looked down forlornly, just as the first star appeared close to his head. It caught his attention. He looked up as the song continued.

**_Wish I may,_**

_**Wish I might**_

_**Be someone else tonight.**_

_**Sometimes I wish that I was never born at all.**_

He stood up, walking toward the metal satellite-looking thing on the Fenton's roof. His hand started glowing green, and he raised it up, placing it on one of the metal poles.

_**But I'll try to save the world,**_

'_**cause in the end I know…**_

He removed his hand, revealing a circular green, glowing mark, which slowly faded into Danny Phantom's insignia.

**_I'm the chosen one!_**

Suddenly the blur of colorful scenes that had become clear in Jazz's head so long ago became clear in the parent's heads, too. Then a new scene entered, of Danny in his 14th year, putting on a jumpsuit and entering the ghost portal.

_**I can't remember what I used to be,**_

_**Something's turning me upside down.**_

As these words were sung, it showed him walking in and pressing the button that would change his life. Then, "flashback Danny" was unconscious, back in his human form, his parents and his sister rushing in to help him.

_**You made me**_

_**And I love you,**_

_**But I can't change the things I've done!**_

With the last line, an explosion from the city, caused by the future Dan, ripped into the images of the past, and broke them into pieces, practically. As Danny watched the horrific scene unfold before him, more thoughts escaped into song.

_**Wish I may,**_

_**Wish I might,**_

_**Be someone else tonight.**_

_**Sometimes I wish that I was never born at all.**_

Danny backed up very far, getting into a running pose.

_**But I'll try to save the world,**_

'_**Cause in the end I know…**_

He ran, leaping off the roof, and posing as if he were on a cross. He began to go ghost as he fell, shortly after he went through the ghost shield.

_**I'm the chosen one!**_

This was the last line of the song, and the only one Danny actually spoke. The music continued as Danny began to fly. As he gained height and speed, a tear fell from his eye, then another, and another, and he cried. The sparkling tears were so heartfelt, that the town awoke as they fell, coating the city in a sparkling light of sorts.

As the town, the doubters, the fickle, the young, the old, the rich, the poor, all looked up, they realized that such tears could not come from an evil being. Danny Phantom was not hurting the town, and he had never hurt the town.

Meanwhile, back at home, Danny's parents walked down the steps, guilt and shame filling their heads. They had tried to comfort Danny so many times during his song, but the music had been too powerful to get anywhere near him. They thought of what they had called and done to their son while he was in his ghsot form, and promised to themselves to be better parents if and when Danny came back from this fight. Jazz followed downstairs, pitying her brother and his plight.

Today would most likely be Danny Phantom's last battle.


	2. So you have wished it

Alright, for those of you who wanted more...here you go. For those of you following my other fanfics...I have writer's block. I promise, though, that by the time this story is finsihed, both my others will have at least 1 more chapter!

Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom...and even if I did, not that much would be different, really.

* * *

"Gah!" Danny yelled, sitting straight up in his bed. 

He looked around, seeing his bed, his model spaceship, his family photo that he treasured so much…at least, recently.

He let out a breath, lying down again. _–Just another dream…-_ he thought to himself. _–Another one so similar to the first…and the 2nd, and 3rd…and the 17th!-_

This was only the latest in a series of dreams with a song in them. Sometimes the dreams were sad, sometimes happy, sometimes they didn't mean anything, occasionally they were symbolic, and Danny had a suspicion that once in a blue moon, they would be psychic. He chalked it all up to ghost powers.

That was another thing most of the dreams had in common. His parents would find out he was half ghost. Dream Danny never got to see their reaction. Real-world Danny almost never did. Even then, he could never be sure.

He looked at the clock. 9:35 AM. For once, his bad dreams had gotten him up at a decent hour. Even so, he yawned, exhausted from the plague of ghost attacks that had been streaming through town. That's why there was no school today, and Danny Fenton was finally getting a well-deserved break from real life.

_Whoosh…_

Danny watched as the stream of blue energy escaped from in between his lips. Then his face became serious. "I'm Going Ghost!" he shouted, standing up in bed. Two rings of brilliant white light, starting at his waist, separated from each other, revealing the hero underneath.

Danny Phantom was not getting a break. Soaring into the sky, phasing through the roof, Danny scanned the skies, looking around for whatever ghost had threatened the town now.

Said ghost was Desiree, the beautiful, sexy, smart, charming, and evil wish-granting genie. She was doomed to wander earth for all eternity, granting any wish anyone pleased. Growing jealous of other's freedom, she started to make sure that any wish anyone made would turn upon them. She quickly found out that this helped her pleasure factor immensely, and when she was happy, she grew in power. Or at least, that's what she thought.

Now she was free of that accursed Ghost Zone for another wish-granting binge. But she needed a plot behind it; otherwise the Phantom kid would find a way to stop her. Well, right now, she was busy formulating a plan, and didn't happen to notice she was sailing above the ghost boy's home. She did notice Danny, though, and disappeared before he noticed her. _–I have to find a way to get out of here!-_ she thought.

_SCREEEECH!_

_-And, right on cue,- _she almost actually said out loud as she smirked, and as the Fenton RV drove into the driveway (more or less…), knocking over the mailbox on the way. Maddie and Jack, the infamous ghost hunters leapt out and, only seeing Danny, jumped to the conclusion he was there to hurt their family. Jazz followed, a grimace on her face and a hand on her forehead, wincing internally at the fact her parents were unknowingly hunting her brother…again.

"Eat hot plasma, ghost scum!" Fenton/Phantom's dad yelled, as he shot the bazooka he was holding at his son. Maddie pulled her ghost-pulverizing laser-powered double-bladed Fenton Sword out of her belt, which, unbeknownst to her, was just sexy enough to encourage a nearby late-teen onlooker to give a wolf-whistle. Shortly after Danny and Desiree, who was still invisible, dodged the blast, a bright light and the scream of a teenage boy came from the nearby sidewalk, followed by a bellow of "She's married, punk!"

Danny, Desiree, Jazz, and Maddie all smacked their foreheads at how predictably unpredictable that last happening was. The world must have taken a wrong turn at Randomness Drive or something in the past few months. And the fact that everyone had adjusted to this, made it all the worse.

_-Light bulb!-_ Desiree suddenly screamed inside her head, phasing into the roof. But Danny heard the small sound phasing made, and saw a small blue flash of light. He quickly followed the mystery-to-him-but-not-to-us ghost down through one, two, three floors…wait, the third floor was the basement, and his parent's lab.

"Oh, crud!" Danny shouted. With all the anti-ghost equipment in his parent's lab, any ghost with access to it could destroy pretty much any other ghost. He looked around the lab urgently, looking for something to appear. His parents, who had just gotten downstairs, assumed, of course, that the Ghost Boy was looking for a weapon to fight back with.

For once, even Jack realized that Inviso-Bill didn't know they were here, and they could get in the first attack, and get the advantage. Jazz, also realizing he realized it, pretended to sneeze and alerted Daniel to their presence.

"Look, you don't have much time! There's an evil ghost here, trying to steal your equipment!" shouted Danny.

"Yeah, and we're lookin' at him!" yelled his mom, readying her weapon.

"Now, where have I heard that before?" said Danny, sarcastically, as he evaded another bazooka blast. "Look, you two need to listen to me, just this once!"

"So you can trick us into leading you to our son, and finish us all off at once? No way, ghost freak!" hollered Jack. "Of, course we don't actually know where is…" Jack said in a much quieter voice. Then he went back to bellowing. "But that doesn't matter!

"1," replied Danny, "I already where your son is. He's at the Nasty Burger, getting lunch, and 2) I DON'T WANT TO HURT HIM, OR ANY OF YOU!"

"Yeah, right!" yelled Jack and Maddie, scoffing, then getting on the ready for battle.

"Grr!" grumbled Danny, irritated beyond belief. "Would you listen to me? I'm NOT evil! I think I proved that enough! Gah! I'm just so-I-I just _wish_…"

_-Here it comes!-_ screamed Desiree in her own head.

Suddenly, Danny Phantom fell to the floor, clutching his head. His parents were still on guard, thinking it a ploy. Suddenly, the half ghost shot a plasma blast form his hand, hitting Desiree against the wall and exposing her at the same time.

"What?" she said, "How did you know I was here?'

"To be honest," the superhero replied, "I don't know."

Jack shouted something along the lines of, "Face of the fury of the Fenton Ghost Gloves!" then charged toward them at high speed, gaulents out stretched. Danny, without turning, rolled his eyes, and made a wish.

"I wish he would slip on a banana peel, hit his head, and go unconscious, but be injured in no other way whatsoever."

"So you have wished it," Desiree responded, shooting a beam of magic under Jack's foot that made him slip, and fall. "And so it was."

"Hi-yah!" Maddie shouted, nearly slicing Desiree in half with the sword, but Des dodged it and turned her hands into swords. They had a quick fight that ended in a stalemate, Maddie defending, but her sword closer to Desiree's body than Desiree's swords were to Maddie.

"Well, then, ladies," Danny commented, "If you need me, I'll be at the Nasty Burger. They're having a one-day-only sale, two for one!" He then flew off, phasing through the roof again. Maddie frowned, concerned. She had caught the hidden meaning, or at least what she thought was the hidden meaning.

"Oh no," she said, mostly to herself. "He's going to hurt my son! If only there was a way to catch him!"

Desiree chuckled, then 'stepped' back, turning her hands back to normal and sending Maddie off balance. "Close enough…"

"What do you mean?" said the female ghost-hunter, regaining her equilibrium.

"I mean," said the wishing ghost, as Jack woke up, looking up, "That I am a genie. I grant any wish I hear. And so have you wished it…" she said, a look of evil coming over her face, and a look of terror over everyone else's there. She then surrounded herself and Maddie with ghost energy, "So shall it be!"

* * *

Mwa ha cliffie I evil other stupid cliche typical stuff. 

And now, somehing not so cliche: A few future lines from future chapters in this and my other fanfics:

Loyal Grunt: We're going down, sir!

Risky Boots: NO, DUH!

-----

Jazz: Mom's been posessed! And she's looking really good...hey, ghost, can I borrow that neckalce some time?

-----

Box Ghost: BEWARE!

Danny: Of what?

Box Ghost: Umm...

-----

Vlad: You may borrow one of my phrases, if you like.

Danny:Oh, fudge buckets.

-----

Max: Dunce!

Flak: Gorilla!

DK: Yes?

Flak: Not you!

-----

(BOOM!)

Adder: Lash has done something bad with her technology again, hasn't she?

Lash: EUREKA!

Grimm: That'd be a yes.

-----

Jake: Okay, she can PWN me anyday...

-----

And, from a future fanfic...

Sam: HOLY TURPENTINE!

Tucker: Danny got plastic surgery!

Danny: I can explain why I look like this!...actually, I can't...

Tucker: No, we don't wanna know...


	3. Oh well

I am regretful.

I will not be able to finish this story. A couple, maybe less of the chapters I am needing to write require being Songchapters. Now I may have been gone for a few months, but I still think having Song lyrics in stories is still against the me if I'm wrong! (Of course, the first chapter came in before the rule, so...it should still get to stay, I hope...correct if I'm wrong, once again!) Anyway, I smiply can't do the story at it's best unless I have the song lyrics, so this story has been most likely cancelled, possibly just postponed.

Um...that's it...


End file.
